Kagura (Senran Kagura)
|-|Child Kagura= |-|Teen Kagura= |-|Adult Kagura= |-|True Kagura= Summary The students of Hanzo Academy and the members of the Crimson Squad-- while on a school trip and vacation, respectively-- encounter Kagura in her child form and her guardian Naraku in Kyoto. The two seem to be quite strange, and it isn't until Kiriya explains the legend of Kagura to them that they understand why. Seeing Kagura's supposedly imminent demise as an undesirable fate, the shinobi students are determined to stop Kagura from slaying Yoma before it is too late. Powers and Stats Tier: '''Likely '''10-C | At least High 8-C | Unknown | Unknown, likely 7-B | At least High 7-A Name: Kagura Origin: Senran Kagura Gender: Female Age: At least 1000 years Classification: Slayer of Yoma Powers and Abilities: Absorption (consumes Red Orbs which come from dead Yoma to get more powerful), Self-Sustenance (Types 2 and 3), Immortality (Types 1, 4, and 8; will continue to be reborn as long as the Reincarnation Sphere exists), Resurrection (Will always be reborn if killed, though this is not combat applicable as it takes 100 years to happen), Transformation | As before, plus Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Explosion Manipulation | As before, plus Adept Martial Artist, Aura, Extrasensory Perception, Flight, Energy Projection, likely creation of Shinobi Barriers (a fighting space/dimension to hide shinobi from regular civilians and minimize collateral damage) | All previous abilities enhanced, Forcefield Creation, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Danmaku, Homing Attack, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, likely Heat Manipulation Attack Potency: Likely Below Average Human level (She is a small child in this state) | At least Large Building level (With some difficulty, killed a Yoma which was destroying the Mikagura Sisters' village and which professional shinobi were unable to kill) | Unknown | Unknown, likely City level (Was completely unfazed when faced with Yoma which were capable of destroying Kyoto) | At least Large Mountain level+ (Can effortlessly kill any Yoma in one attack, including Orochi. Had she been resealed, the sheer heat that would have been produced was estimated to be able to obliterate Kyoto) Speed: At least Supersonic+ (Should be considerably faster than the shinobi students and teachers) Lifting Strength: '''Likely '''Below Average | Likely Superhuman | At least Class K physically (Should be stronger than Naraku), higher with telekinesis (Can restrain Orochi) Striking Strength: Likely Below Average Class | At least Large Building Class | Unknown | Unknown, likely City Class | Large Mountain Class+ Durability: Likely Below Average Human level (She is a small child in this state) | At least Large Building level (Survived blows from a Yoma which was destroying the Mikaruga Sisters' village and which killed several professional shinobi) | Unknown | Unknown, likely City level (Was completely unfazed when faced with Yoma which were capable of destroying Kyoto) | Unknown, likely at least Large Mountain level+ Stamina: Virtually limitless (Has never shown even the remotest signs of fatigue and does not require food, water, or sleep to function) Range: Several kilometers Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Very high in regards to combat and using her powers, however, she knows little about anything else due to her losing her memories of her previous lives every time she is reborn. During each cycle before encountering Asuka and friends, all she would focus on is killing Yoma, which left little time for experiencing or learning about anything else. Standard Tactics: She prefers to end fights as quickly as possible, as she assumes every opponent is weaker than her and thus not worth her time. She will lead with Danmaku, which is comprised of dozens of blade-like projectiles ranging in size from that of herself to as big as a building. Should an opponent prove difficult to handle with this strategy, she will resort to using Spatial Manipulation to flip the area upside down and throw her opponents off. Defensively, she is prone to spamming Teleportation to avoid taking hits. Though, for attacks with a greater area of effect, she can create omnidirectional forcefields to protect herself. Weaknesses: Retains very few memories of her past lives, is a small child with virtually no powers | Is a teenage girl with virtually no powers | Her body will crumble should she consume enough Red Orbs. Only concerned about killing Yoma, though this is resolved by the end of the story. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Izanami:' In her true form, Kagura uses her teleportation to appear floating in the air. She then slices the air, opening a sword-shaped void that unleashes a large red beam directly unto her foe. She does this a second time, ensuring the attack lands. Its range is incredible; reaching from the point where she stands to nearly across an entire battle area. This move is executed differently in Estival. Kagura flips backward before she reaches forward and claws at the air; tearing a sword-like rift that shoots out a large red beam straight towards her enemies. She holds this position until the attack subsides. *'Izanagi:' While it never appears in gameplay in the Burst Timeline, Kagura uses this move to eliminate Orochi's true form in a cutscene. Kagura raises both arms to her chest, before thrusting them outwards to her sides. Upon doing this, several rifts in space appear around Orochi and release red, sword-like objects into it, impaling it from multiple angles and killing it instantly. In the Versus Timeline, this move retains most of it uniform action. Like in Deep Crimson, Kagura summons a number of rifts surrounding the area in front of her. She extends her hands to her sides, and the rifts begin bombarding the area with red blasts. She then clenches her fists, summoning four large swords to impale anything remaining. *'Susanō: '''Kagura flies to the center of the screen, and flips it upside-down. She then flies to the left of the screen and tears three rifts in space, summoning large swords from them, before flying to the right and doing the same thing. Afterwards, she flies back to the center and summons five more rifts, the outer four releasing swords before the center. The screen then returns to normal. This attack's execution changes dramatically in ''Estival Versus, though it retains some uniform elements from its previous game. Kagura summons a multitude of large, red swords in a circular formation, the center of which containing the same symbol present in her eyes. She then flies upside-down above it, before it releases a large burst of energy, causing the swords to disappear. Note: '''Asuka and Homura's defeat of Kagura is considered an outlier, as it was revealed she was unintentionally holding back. Additionally, they went back to struggling to defeat characters far weaker than Kagura in games after the one in which she first appeared. '''Key: Child Kagura (Burst Timeline) | Child Kagura (Versus Timeline) | Teen Kagura | Adult Kagura | Awakened/True Kagura Gallery Izanami.gif|Izanami - Estival Versus Izanagi.gif|Izanagi - Estival Versus TanLiquidCrane-size_restricted.gif|Susanō - Estival Versus Others Notable Victories: Godzilla (Godzilla: Rage Across Time) (Godzilla) Godzilla's Profile (True Kagura used and speed equalized) Notable Losses: Absol (Pokémon) Absol's Profile (High 7-A versions were used with speed equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Senran Kagura Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Energy Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Immortals Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 8 Category:Explosion Users